Summer Road Trip
by Cupcakez4Peeta
Summary: AU.Katniss and her friends are planning a roadie to LA for the summer and a few issues pop-up in their way. Will they be able to go through with their trip? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope that it's good! So please R&R and enjoy chapter 1!**

[Katniss POV]

I woke up with an excited feeling in my stomach. Something great was gonna happen today, I just knew it. I got out of bed, and picked out an outfit of sunset orange tank top, pale blue denim shorts, and roman gladiator sandals. I then rushed down the stairs, and into the kitchen to make myself. My sister, Prim, was sitting at the table eating her breakfast, I went over to sit next to her, "What's you so excited, Kat?" she asked.  
"Oh, I dunno, I'm just happy." I was smiling from ear to ear.

We sat in silence for a while, eating our breakfast. Later, we heard honking coming from outside, "Oooh," Prim squeaked, "The bus is here!"

"You don't say!" I said sarcastically, grabbing my bag and phone on my way out the door behind Prim. When I got on the bus, I saw my friends, Madge, Glimmer, Clove, Johanna and Annie, al siiting at the back of the bus, I walked down the aisle to join them, and sat down between Annie and Glimmer, we talked for the whole bus ride.

When we got to school, we walked over to a corner of the football field where this massive tree grew, where we all sat on the ground, talking the whole time, to wait for the guys to meet us. "So, what are you guys all doing this summer?" Johanna asked us. "Not much." was the main reply.

"Sooooo," Johanna said, "what do you guys think about a roadie to LA this summer?" At this, Gilmmer started full out screaming, "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" she squealed.

"WOAH! Calm DOWN, Glimmer! My eardrums are gonna freaking EXPLODE! But I'll take that as a definite yes!" Johanna was covering her ears with her hands.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! YEEEEEEEEES!" Glimmer was now jumping up and down excitedly squealing even louder than before if that was ever possible. "Okay. okay, CALM THE FRACK DOWN, GLIMMER!" Jo had stood up and put her hands on Glimmer's shoulders. By now, the guys FINALLY arrived, "Woah! What's all this about?" Marvel came up behind Glimmer, and gave her an 'electric shock' Glimmer screamed and yelled, "Marvel! What the HELL was that for?!"

"What's all this commotion about?" Peeta had came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh, not much." I reply, and lean my head back to rest on his shoulder.

"So, Brainless. What about you? You up for it?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah, I'm so up for it." I reply, "What about the guys? Can they come too?"

"Come where?" Peeta inquirers.

"Just a roadie to LA this summer," Jo answers before I could reply, "if you're game that is."

"Yeah, sure. Who else is coming?" Peeta asks.

"You, Kat, Glimmer, Madge and me so far" Jo replied. Jo goes to ask the others about the road trip. Everyone else agrees to come so, there will be eleven of us; Glimmer, Annie, Madge, Jo, Clove, me, Peeta, Cato, Marvel, Gale, and Finnick.

Classes go by in a flash, and next thing I know, we're all sitting in the cafeteria, talking about our road trip, and what we're gonna do when we get to LA. We decide to do all the touristy stuff first, then find some new things to do and stuff. This is gonna be the best roadie EVER! Then, We're in afternoon classes, social studies with Miss Trinket goes sooo slowly, then history seemed to drag on for about one MILLION years! Mr. Snow is sooooooo boring! When the bell FINNALLY rings I pick up my bag, and head off to the bus. When I got home, I saw Prim standing in the front doorway, frozen. "hey, Prim, what's up?" I ask. She jumped slightly, but didn't say anything, she pointed in the direction she was staring, a shocked look on her face. I looked in the direction she was pointing, when I saw it, my jaw dropped in shock.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhangers can be soooooo frustrating but I can't think of what Katinss comes home to! PLEASE review, and maybe leave suggestions if you have any and I will try my best to put up the next chapter soon. ~ Cupcakez4Peeta**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
**A/N: HEEEEEYY! I'M BACK! Thank you to Jedwah84, Kitkat1320, LondonJewel and pinkfides09 for favoriting/following my story, you guys are BOSS! 3 Again I would like to thank LondonJewel again for reviewing. :) Sorry that it's taken a while for me to upload I am in my school's production and we have been rehersing like CRAZY lately and this week is just tech week, and I couldn't think of what Katniss was all shocked about!**  
**So... you know what to do; R&R and enjoy chapter 2! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

[Katniss POV]

It felt like I had been standing in that doorway for about an hour but it was really only about five minutes. Well, I was standing in that doorway with a feeling of complete and utter shock, my mother had come out of her her state of 'Bella Swan Syndrome', and was standing in the kitchen washing dishes or something. It had been about six months since my father died (he had been in a mining accident), and my mother just went into this state of 'I'm just gonna sit here and shut myself off from the world around me and leave my sixteen and twelve-year-old daughters to fend for themselves and just grieve my husband for months.' It was a bit weird seeing my mother doing all this stuff now, it felt like I was in some kind of dream I was even tempted to pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Mother FINALLY noticed we were standing in the front doorway with our mouths open so wide our jaws would've touched the floor and said, "Are you two just gonna stand there catching flies or are you gonna come inside?" Prim and I shook ourselves out of our state of shock and went inside. "Here, I made some cookies," my mother said, "why don't make us all a hot chocolate each and have some cookies with them."  
"Okay!" Prim put some water in in the kettle and turned it on then went to sit at the kitchen table, and got out some homework. "What about you, Katniss?" My mother asked, "Would you like a hot chocolate and some cookies? I know it's a bit babyish to you but it'll be fun."  
"Yeah, c'mon Kitty, it'll be fun just like mum said." Prim coaxed.  
That convinced me, "Yeah, okay. I guess it'll be fun. Right, Prim?"  
"Ooooooooooo YAY!" Prim started clapping manically.  
"I'll just go and put my stuff upstairs," I said, "I'll be back down in a minute."  
"No homework or anything?" Mum asked.  
"No, no homework, luckily." I replied. I went upstairs to put my bag in my room and sat on my bed for a while then, my phone buzzed I checked it, it was a text from Peeta.

**Peeta: Hey, beautiful. doing anything this weekend? If not, do you wanna go out to see a movie or something? Love, Peeta. XOXO**

**Me: Sure! Hey guess what? My mum came out out her state of 'Bella Swan Syndrome'! It was so great to see her doing stuff again like normal! Love, Katniss. XOXO**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

We've done some more planning for our roadie, it's gonna be so much fun! I seriously CANNOT wait til summer, the anticipation is killing me! Since gonna be eleven of us, we're gonna have to travel in more than one car, the plan is, that Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Cato, and Marvel are gonna go in one car, and me, Annie, and Glimmer are in another car and then Johanna and Clove are gonna be the pack mules and have any extra luggage (like food, beach stuff etc.) in another car so we're gonna be in a three car convoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

The funniest thing happened in history today! Well, Mr. Snow was going on and on about dinosaurs or something and Jo yells out, "Yeah, yeah like we want to know about your childhood, Mr. Snow!" And Mr. Snow TOTALLY flipped out out and Jo got detention for like a week! Then this announcement comes over the PA saying, "Could Miss Katniss Everdeen please come to the principal's office now." I was totally shocked, why would I be called to the principal's office? Am I in trouble or something?

It turned out I'm not in trouble the principal, Ms. Coin, wanted me to do some performance at the next school assembly or something, she said that I could get some friends to do it with me. I might ask the girls if they can help me. Anyway, it'll be fun, I like performing, and I know just what I'm gonna sing.

**A/N: Again with the cliffhanger! Sorry if the chapter is too short I just really wanted to upload as soon as I possibly could! So PLEEEEEEEEEEASE review, I love getting feedback from you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to update soon! ~Cupcakez4Peeta**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: HI, GUYS! So I logged on this morning and I saw the views of this story were like, through the roof! It makes me so happy to see that you like reading my story! Keep those reviews coming I love to hear feedback from you guys! So, you know, R&R and all that, and enjoy chapter the third!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the songs in this chapter.**

[Katniss POV]

I got Annie, Johanna, Clove and Glimmer to perform with me, we decided to perform the following songs; 'You'll never take that away' by Jamie McDell, 'Til the end' by Brooke Duff, and a surprise finale! We're gonna be practicing our performance after school, our free periods and in the weekend so it's gonna be pretty full on!  
When I get home mum's all up in my face like, "Hey, Katniss. How was school? Do you have any homework? How are your friends doing?" Stuff like that. Holy crap it's so fracking annoying! I just ignore her and go upstairs to my bedroom. My phone buzzes.

**Peeta: So, you do anything 2nite? XOXO Peeta.**

**Me: Yeah sure, what u wanna do?**

**Peeta: Movies? There's this really cool one on at the moment.**

**Me: OK. What time?**

**Peeta: I'll pick you up at 5?**

**Me: Sounds great. See you then! XOXO Katniss.**

**Peeta: Great! See you at 5, Beautiful! XOXO Peeta**

Great, now I have something to do. I check the time, quarter to four. Excellent, I have just over an hour til Peeta comes. I go and have shower and put on a t-shirt and jeans then, I finish my homework.  
It gets to five and I go downstairs to find Peeta standing in the living room with my mother hounding him asking all these questions and stuff. "Mum, Peeta and I need to go now, or we're gonna be late for our movie. I'll be back by eleven. Bye."  
"Okay. Bye, Katniss, have fun!" Mum says. I drag Peeta to his car and we drive to the movie theater. We see this weird thriller that I don't even the half of, but Peeta seemed to like it. When we come out of the movies, we have time to kill, so we go to this hill overlooking the city where we got out of the Peeta's car and sat on the hood, looking at the view, next thing I know, Peeta's leaning towards me and he's kissing me. It's the most amazing feeling in the world, Peeta kissing me, fireworks is the word that comes to mind whenever I think about that feeling it's like time itself had frozen, and we were stuck in limbo, it feels amazing. Peeta pulls away, "I love you, Katniss." He said.  
"I love you to." I reply.  
"So I hear you're doing a little performance for the next school assembly." Peeta brushes some hair out my eyes.  
"How did you find out?!" I was surprised that he found out.  
"A little birdie told me." He grinned cheekily, and I hit him playfully on the arm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

All that practicing is gonna pay off, coz today is our performance and we're all standing backstage and there are butterflies in my stomach. Annie walks on the stage, with a guitar and starts playing;

Can't you see I'm just a writer

Learned enough to never be a liar again

Don't you know I'm not an actress

Taught myself to never ever try to pretend

Don't get me wrong

I, I have what you don't

Annie looks nervous at first, but starts to relax.

I have a heart that's covered in scars

I got a beach, a melody, and a guitar

Got a dream that's bigger than me

I've got a rhyme, a rhythm, and time on the sea

You'll never take that away from me

I can see you with your judgment

Don't you know that's all you'll have to show in the end

Don't you know I'll go my own way

No surprise that I don't really care what you say

Don't get me wrong

I, I have what you don't

People start getting out their cell phones and start waving them side to side with the music.

I have a heart that's covered in scars

I got a beach, a melody, and a guitar

Got a dream that's bigger than me

I've got a rhyme, a rhythm, and time on the sea

You'll never take that away from me

Can't you see I'm just a writer

Learned enough to never be a liar again

I have a heart that's covered in scars

I got a beach, a melody, and a guitar

Got a dream that's bigger than me

I've got a rhyme, a rhythm, and time on the sea

You'll never take that away from me

You'll never take that away

I have a heart that's covered in scars

I got a beach, a melody, and a guitar

Got a dream that's bigger than me

I've got a rhyme, a rhythm, and time on the sea

You'll never take that away from me

No, no, no

No, no

Annie walks off stage and I come out with Jo, Clove and Glimmer. We get into our places, the music starts playing and I begin singing with the others dancing behind me;

Where we go, when you're with me, I don't care

Our destination from this falling star is one way

This love that we found has got me walking in your light

I knew it was real when all these pattern stars collide

When you say go-oh-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah-yeah

And let the world know-oh

I'll be there till the end

When you say go-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah

And let the world know

I'll be there till the end

To my surprise, people start getting up and dancing.

And I know that this hasn't been too easy

But I like it when you do all you can to please me

We took a chance on this thing we can't define

It is real, now we're slowing space and time

When you say go-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah

And let the world know

I'll be there till the end

When you say go-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah

And let the world know

I'll be there till the end

I've been waiting for ya...

I think of Peeta when I sing this, I look for him, and there he is I catch his eye and sing to him.

When you say go-oh-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah-yeah

And let the world know-oh

I'll be there till the end

When you say go-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah

And let the world know

I'll be there till the end

When you say go-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah

And let the world know

I'll be there till the end

When you say go-oh

My heart says yeah-yeah

And let the world know

I'll be there till the end

I've been waiting for ya...

When I finish, people start clapping like CRAZY! I didn't think that would go as well as it would, but there's still one more song. Annie comes on to join us and we go to our places, me at the front with Jo, Clove, Glimmer and Annie standing in a semi-circle around me, the music starts;

She, she ain't real,

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will

She is a stranger,

You and I have history,

Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,

But, baby, is that really what you want?

People start whooping and screaming and I think, 'That isn't all yet.'

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds

You made a fool out of you

And, boy, she's bringing you down

She made your heart melt

But you're cold to the core,

Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore

Rumour has it

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said

We move around, and now Jo is at the front and she starts singing;

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Rumour has it

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said

I go over to stand beside Jo and we sing together;

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

You made a fool out of me,

And, boy, you're bringing me down,

You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,

But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Rumour has it

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

We all move to stand in a line and bow. Everyone goes even more mental than EVER! We go off stage and we all decide that we should should try to pursue a career as a singing group when we get to LA. We're gonna call our group, 'The Girls on Fire' coz we were totally on FIRE out there!

**A/N: Well, that was fun wasn't it?! I hope you liked the chapter. So please review and I try to upload soon, the more reviews, the quicker I'll update and I will be back soon with chapter 4! ~Cupcakez4Peeta.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Hey, guys, wassup? Sorry I haven't updated for a while but it was show week for my school's production that I was in so I've been REALLY busy, but I'm updating now and I'm not so tired now. Anyway, I had a review asking if I could could do other POVs, not just Katniss's, it was a guest review so I don't know who sent it but in reply to that review; I will try my best, but it but it might not be for a while until I bring in multiple POVs, I will put in some other POVs when they're on the road trip coz they'll all be in different cars so that would be the only definite time I will put in multiple POVs from the other characters. So, thank you for your feedback. I would LOVE to get some more reveiws so all you need to do is R&R, and enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or The Hills.**

**[Katniss POV]**

During the week after our performance, we got so many people coming up to us and saying to us that we were 'Sooo totally AMAZING!" according to one girl, I don't know her name, but she was a cheerleader. We were all sitting at lunch, just me and the girls, when like, the entire cheer squad come over to our table, sat down and started talking about how, 'Like, so totally awesome.' This party at some person's place was and how, 'OMG! Your guys performance was like, so, like AMAZING!' Stuff like that.  
I looked over at Johanna, and gave her a look like, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE CHEERLEADERS DOING HERE?!' and she returned it with an, 'I dunno! It's CRAZY, right?!'

Getting home again felt like relief, I was getting invites to all these parties and stuff it was really crazy. I hope everyone's just gonna forget about it and get on with their lives like I'm trying to with mine, just, LEAVE ME ALONE! I get up to my bedroom, and my phone goes off, I look to see who's texting me, it's Johanna.

**Johanna: Hey, GURL! Lunch was CRAZAY today, right?! I still trying to get the ringing of those cheerleaders talking out of my ears.**

**Me: Yeah, I know right?! It was HECTIC on the bus as well! I think I might start getting rides to school from Peeta now!**

**Johanna: Awww, lucky! I need a guy who can drive me to school!**

**Me: HAHA! :P**

I wait for Johanna to reply, but now reply comes, so I just get out some homework, and start working on it. Later, my mum calls me down for dinner, so I go downstairs and find mum and Prim already sitting at the table, I sit down opposite Prim, and we begin eating. For a while we sit, eating in silence when mum says, "So, Prim, how was school today?"  
"Good." Prim replies.  
"What about you, Katniss?" Mum asks.  
"Alright, I guess." I decided not to go into detail.  
We eat in silence again. When we finish eating I go back upstairs to do some more homework, then later, I go to bed.

Today isn't as bad as what yesterday was, we didn't have any cheerleaders at our table at lunch today either so at least we didn't have to suffer from any earache they give us, only Glimmer going, " Only two weeks! Only two weeks! I can't WAIT til we go to LA!" Again, and again, and again! Enough earache for one day! After school, me and the girls decided to go to Glimmer's and have a marathon of 'The Hills'. Well, Glimmer dragged us all to her house and forced us to watch a marathon of the 'The Hills' and have a whole spa night, sleepover type thing, I have to admit, it was rather fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**  
***Le timeskip. Two weeks later...**

It's only one day 'til our roadtrip! I'm so fracking excited! We're gonna leave on our roadie straight after school finishes at twelve and head to LA, it's gonna be sooo much fun! Glimmer will NOT shut up about it, she's so freakin' excited about this whole roadtrip thing! It is UNBELIEVABLE!  
I start packing the minute I get home, while I'm packing my mother comes into my room, hands me a massive wad of cash, and says, "I thought you might need some spending money while you're in LA and all that, don't spend it all in one shop now. I've also put some extra money in your bank account for buying food as well."  
"Oh my gosh, mum. Thank you SOOOOOOO much!" I say, taking the wad of cash from her, "You really shouldn't have, though."  
"I thought that might help to repay you after all that time I spent completely out of it. If you come downstairs later I have more where that came from." She gestures towards the cash.  
When I've finished packing, I go downstairs and mum gets this blindfold and puts it on me, then starts leading me somewhere we go upstairs and we then turn into a room, the blindfold comes off and I'm face to face with Peeta who wraps me in a hug, then takes my hand and leads me into the room and I struck with awe with the room we've just walked in. The room is decorated with a banner along the back wall saying, 'Bon Voyage, guys!' with streamers hanging everywhere, fairy lights line the walls and hang around the tables that are completely laden with food and gifts, and everyone is there, Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Jo, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato. Prim is there as well along with my mother.  
The farewell is in full swing, when there is a knock on the door, I go to open the door and I am surprised to see who is on the other side of the door.

**A/N: I just had to leave at this chapter as a cliffhanger so I more to write about in the next chapter! Review, review, review. Pretty, pretty please! Anyway, I found this REALLY funny video on youtube the link is: **** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=QjGk_jU6t5A** **The video is soooooooooooooooooo funny I laughed my butt off! With this, I bid you goodbye. ~Cupcakez4Peeta. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well HEERROOOOOOOOOO my amazing for updating for so long I've had writer's block and a cold (which was complete hell). I've put put other POVs in this chapter! It's the school holidays for me now but I might not be able to update next week as I will be on holiday (I'm going to Dunedin/Oamaru Dunedin has the Cadbury chocolate factory and Oamaru has the little blue penguins so cute!) So, R&R (pretty please!) and enjoy chapter the fifth. :)**

**[Katniss POV]**

The farewell party is in full swing, when there is a knock on the door, I go to open the door and I am surprised to see who is on the other side of the door. It's Peeta's best friend, Delly she had moved to Germany in Middle school because her mother felt disconnected from the rest of the family or something. Upon seeing me, Delly pounces, and brings me into this massive hug, "KATNISS! I haven't seen you in AAAAAAAGES! Where's Peeta? I need to go say hello to him!" She's off before I could even reply to her question, so I close the door, and walk over to where Johanna and Finnick are chugging down coke, then seeing how many mentos they can put in their mouth before the coke spills out of their mouth and onto the floor. It's really messy!

After a while, people start to leave, soon everyone's left so it's me, Prim and my mother. Peeta wanted to stay and help clean up, but we sent him home. After about an hour of cleaning, we all go to bed, I need my sleep as I'm the backup driver and of course I have school tomorrow, but it's a half day but still! I change into my pajamas and get into bed and after a little while, I fall asleep thinking of Peeta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

'Today is the day.' I think to myself, 'Today is the day.' I can't wait! I practically jump out of bed I'm so excited about today.  
When I get downstairs, I find Peeta and the table, having an animated conversation with Prim. Peeta being the gentleman that he is, is taking me (and all my stuff) to school.

When we get to school I take my stuff (with Peeta's help) out of Peeta's car and put it in Jo and Clove's car. We are all sooooooo excited about this roadtrip especially Glimmer, she can't even keep still for two seconds together!  
Classes (as always) are a complete drag, especially history. FINNALLY, the bell rings, and there is a full tsunami of students heading for the door. I manage to make my way through the throng of students and out to the carpark. I meet the others by our cars (we came early so we could all park next to each other) and we get into our allocated cars, Peeta and the guys in one, me, Glimmer and Annie in the next, and Jo and Clove in the last. We pull out of the lot and start driving toward the highway. This is the first time in years that I have left Roseburg, Oregon for an extended period! Glimmer is talking non-stop and Annie is trying her best to ignore her while she is driving. This is gonna be one long drive!

**[Johanna POV]**

It kinda sucks being at the end of a convoy. You could get lost and nobody would know that you broke off from the group, until you get to the destination you're going to. Hmmmmm...Plan forming... Haha! I have come up with the perfect plan! I tell my plan to Clove, who likes the idea.

We are nearly at our first stop and me and Clove pull over and let everyone else go on we're gonna wait for a while until one them texts or calls us to find out where we are and then we'll go and we'll yell out "Haha, WE GOT YOU!" or something like that. It'll be so much fun!

**[Annie POV]**

When we finally get to our first stop, I follow Peeta's car to a diner just off the main road. Once we're parked, I realize that Johanna and Clove aren't here yet they probably had to stop for a bathroom break or something we'll just wait for them for about ten minutes and if they don't turn up, I'll get Finnick or someone to text them.

**Later...**

They haven't come yet. They either had a really long bathroom break, something bad has happened or it's a prank. We've decided to go for the option that they are on a bathroom break. After a few more minutes if waiting, Cato calls Clove, it must have been a prank or something because Cato's face starts going red and gets redder and redder. I knew it! When Jo and Clove finally get here, we all go into the diner, we sit at this one big table. I sit between Finnick and Katniss who is sitting next to Peeta. Clove and Johanna sit across from us and are laughing at Cato and telling him that his reaction was priceless (Which it was by the way), and Cato's face was becoming an even deeper shade of red every minute.  
A waitress comes up to our table and asks if we want to order. I order a seafood platter to share with Finnick, Clove and Jo both order nachos, Katniss, Gale and Madge all order this venison dish that I don't think I would not even be able to eat, Peeta orders some pasta dish with a fancy name and Cato and Marvel order nachos as well.

After we have eaten and paid, we check into the local motor camp girls in one cabin, boys in the one next door. I'm ready to have good night's sleep, but Jo has a different idea, but I ignore her and get into bed. Eventually, the others follow suit and I drift into sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short, I've had writer's block and I just wanted to finish this chapter coz I haven't updated for a while so I wanted to upload this chapter ASAP. So once you've reviewed and all that, I would like to ask you to like my FB page at: **** Cupcakez4Peeta**  
**Don't have a facebook? Just say so in a review, and if there are enough requests, I will make a twitter or a tumblr or something. I will also leave a link to my FB page on my profile so you can get to it from there. ~Cupcakez4Peeta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Good day, my readers! I am SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for ages! I've had a bad case of writer's block and my first few attempts at writing this chapter turned into little piles of crap. I have made a tumblr which I will put the link for at the end of the chapter. R&R, and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, but I do own the plot for this story.**

**[Annie POV]**

I am the first to wake up in the girl's cabin, mind you it is 5:30 in the morning but, whatever. Johanna is sprawled all over her bed, her limbs in every direction, Katniss is lying on her back, Madge lies curled up in a ball, Clove is lying face down, and Glimmer is on her side, her arms stretched out. I look back at Clove, how the hell can she breathe?! I go out of the cabin, and head over to the boys cabin to see if Finnick is up. As I make my way to the guy's cabin, Katniss catches up with me. "Hey, you going to the guy's cabin?" I ask Katniss.  
"Maybe, I just wanted to go for a walk, and I saw that your bed was empty, and all your stuff was packed up." Katniss replies.  
"I'm heading over to see if Finnick is awake." I say.  
"I might come with you and see if Peeta's up, I suppose he is. He gets up really early." Katniss says.  
We walk in silence, until we get to the guy's cabin, I walk up to the door and knock lightly. Peeta opens the door. "Hi," I say "how are you?"  
"Fine," He replies, "Where's Katniss?"  
"Behind me." I say.  
Peeta looks behind me. see Katniss, and walks past me with a quick, "See ya, Annie."  
I walk into the cabin, I see Finnick sitting on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looks so cute like that. I walk over to him, he stands up and kisses me lightly on the forehead, I hold him close to me, I mold into his body. I look up at him, "Good morning." I say.  
"A very good morning to you, miss Cresta." He says jokingly.  
"Why so formal, Finnick?" I ask, playfully nudging him.  
"No reason." Finnick nudges me back, "You want to go down to that lake over there?"  
"Okay, let's go." I take hold of Finnick's hand, and we make our way down to the lake.  
When we get to the lake, I discover it's more like a pond then a lake but it's still pretty. After a while, Finnick says, " Annie, you know how we're starting our senior year next year, and we've been going out for years now and..." I figure out what he's going on about when he gets down on one knee, pulls out a ring box, takes my hand and says, "Annie Cresta, would you give me the pleasure of marrying me?"  
I gasp and bring my spare hand to my mouth. "Yes, yes I will!" I say. Finnick opens the ring box, takes out the ring, and slips ring onto my finger then stands up a kisses me. When he pulls away he says, "I love you, Annie."  
"I love you too, Finnick." I say, and we head back to the others who have started packing the cars, Finnick goes over to help the boys pack stuff into their car and I go over to the girls and tell them what happened. "Oh my gosh! Really?!" says Glimmer.  
"Yeah." I say, showing her the ring.  
"It's sooooo pretty!" gushes Glimmer.  
"Wow," Katniss says, "pretty. If Peeta ever proposes, he better get a ring like that!'  
"Enough gushing." Says Johanna, "Let's go time's ticking!"  
We all pile into our cars and head off, if we drive the whole day with very few stops we may make it to San Francisco by tonight, but I doubt it we may need to stop somewhere for the night before we get there.

[Katniss POV]

I cannot believe that Annie and Finnick are now engaged! It's amazing, I feel so happy for them. Annie seems very upbeat and lively today, probably because of what happened this morning before we left the motor camp.  
After a few hours of driving, we stop in a small town for lunch, we get as fancy a lunch as we can get in a small town. We have lamb stew with bits of dried plums, fancy I know!  
More driving and we're nearly in San Francisco! We've decided to stay in a town few hours drive out of San Francisco when we get there, we will stay for the night and in the morning we will head off to LA! So excited!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I really wanted to finish this chapter coz I really wanted to update as soon as I could. I hoped you liked the chapter! I'm so sorry I took so long to update I just had zero inspiration. I would like to put the next chapter up soon but I will need to write it first! You guys are all amazing, and keep those reviews coming. I am also thinking of starting another couple of fanfics I may post them soon, I dunno but leave any ideas in the reviews. :)  
The link for the tumblr is: **** .com** ** this link is just my fanfic one, I tend to use this one more: **** .com** **So follow me on either of those, prefferably the second one but either is fine, I will try my best to follow you back! ~ Cupcakez4Peeta. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Yo, sup guise? The band of Panem misfits are nearly int LA YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**  
**I am going to have my friend, The Killer Tigress, help me with the next couple of chapters she is not online much but she has kind of agreed to help me it was more a case of me telling her she was gonna help me but meh. Anyways, It's almost nearly the school holidays where I am YAY! BTW my profile might say that I am in Germany but I am not I read fanfics on my phone and I think it's a troll of some kind so just to let you guise know that I am NOT in Germany, I am actually in New Zealand. I will also be going to Auckland for the week next week for a holiday but I should be able to commandeer my grandmother's laptop so that I can update regularly enough so that you, my amazing readers, do not feel abandoned. I should probably get on with the chapter now, so here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else that is copyrighted that may be mentioned in this story. All I own is the plot.**

**[Katniss POV]**

The next day, while on the way to San Francisco, I get text from Prim;

**Prim: **Hey, Katniss! Just wanting to know what you've been getting up to on your trip. XOXO Prim.

**Me: **Exciting news, Finnick proposed to Annie yesterday morning! Other than that, not much to say, but we are driving to San Francisco right now. How's mum?

**Prim: **Cool, that sounds great! Mum's fine. What's Annie's ring look like?

**Me: **Just one of those simple ones, silver band with a smallish diamond.

**Prim: **Wow, that sounds amazing! Have to go, Helping out mum at the hospital.

**Me: **Okay. See you, Prim.

Good, mum was holding up alright. Excellent. That's one less thing to worry about.  
"How much farther, Annie?" Glimmer almost sounds whiny if not for the anticipation in her voice, out of everyone, Glimmer is the most excited about this trip. She's hoping to be found by some talent scout or whatever and become an actress. Let me just say, Glimmer would do amazing as an actress, she'll probably hang around the FOX studios or stalk Ryan Murphy **(A/N:The creator of Glee)** to get a part in Glee or something strange like that. I mean, come on, this is Glimmer Rambin-'Evans' (She has a major crush on the Glee character, Sam Evans, hence the 'Evans' part.) we're talking about here! If she could, she would marry Chord Overstreet (Who plays Sam Evans), she would kill to get a date with him.  
"Not too much longer, I think." Annie sounds distracted slightly, no wonder, she recently got engaged to Finnick Odair, who wouldn't be distracted if they just got engaged to him?!  
"Great, we better be there soon, Glee's on tonight. I don't want to miss an episode, I'll be behind." Glimmer says.  
"Can't you just watch it on the FOX website, like on demand or something?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but it takes ages to load. Besides, watching it on TV, means I will be watching it at the same time as the rest of America." Glimmer says matter-of-factly.  
"Whatever." I say, not bothering to point out that there is a time difference between the west- coast, and the east-coast of America but I value my life, and it doesn't matter anyway, because we've pretty much arrived in San Francisco now.  
Finally, after a long day of driving, we make it! Good thing too, I need to use the bathroom. We all go to the motor camp where we will be spending the night, and check in. We go into our separate cabins, girls in one, boys in another, I just lie on my bed, face down and sigh, loudly. What a relief to lie down after sitting in a car all day with Glimmer babbling on about Glee; like. how cute those costumes that Kitty and Marley wore in last week's episode or how hot was Sam in his superhero costume and how she wished that, when she was in trouble, he would come to her rescue.

We order in pizza because no one can be bothered to do anything much, and we would know where to go go anyway we don't really want to get lost trying to find a pizza joint. After we've all eaten, we kinda drift off to bed and try to get a good night's sleep, but I'm too excited to sleep. So I just lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Then I slowly, sleep comes and I drift off, into oblivion.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. It's short, I know I'm sorry, but the next couple of chapters will hopefully be a bit longer, as I have a plan up my sleeve and it's gonna be amazing. Pretty please review, and I will be back soon with the next chapter! ~Cupcakez4Peeta :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Helloooo errybody! I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updateing for aaaaaageess I will try to update more frequently from now on. How are you?! I got red streaks in my air and I feel like Hayley Williams. My summer holidays have been pretty full on so far; I went to Auckland for the week, I went to Wanaka on christmas week, I have to work for a guy who I'm pretty sure has some psychological problem AND it's now 2013! PHEW! Anyway, here's chapter 8. Enjoy! P.S. Don't forget to review. :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games, no matter how much I wish I could. That is why fanfiction was created I guess.

[Katniss POV]

We decided to spend some time in San Francisco and do touristy stuff like; going to Fisherman's Wharf, Chinatown, the Golden Gate bridge, Union square, riding the cable cars and stuff like that. We had so much fun, Glimmer even bought hot dogs for everyone at the Golden Gate bridge.  
By the time we actually left to go to LA, it's 12pm already. We are hoping to make it there before it starts to get too dark, it's about a six hour drive so we should be in LA by 6ish.  
Glimmer cannot stop spazzing from excitement, and Annie looks like she's a bit worn out from all this driving, so I text Gale and Clove to say that we need to pull over for a driver swap, while I wait for them to reply, I get Annie to pull over so that we can swap because she looks really worn out and if she wanted to rest for a while. I get a text back from Gale and Clove saying ok, so we pull over, and Annie gets out to sit in the passenger seat while I move to the driver's seat, then we pull back out and continue driving.

Once we finally got to LA, Glimmer started screaming, then seemed to catch herself, stopped screaming, and proceeded to start bouncing up and down in her seat clapping excitedly instead. I rolled my eyes at Glimmer's antics, and pulled it to the parking lot of our hotel, where we all got out of the cars and headed inside. Gale went with me to check us in then, we collected our stuff, and headed up to our rooms. The room I was sharing with Annie and Glimmer was beautiful! There was a soft, fluffy forest green rug and sandy coloured carpet, golden patterns snaking up the wall behind the bed's headboard, the rest of the walls were a warm beige. There was a mini-bar, a tiny fridge, some mugs and glasses, the smallest sink I've ever seen in my life, with a beautiful gold tap. The beds had a soft gold bedspread with silver patterns embroidered all over them, the pillows were a delicate cream and the knitted throws were a soft silver and (I'm pretty sure) made of cashmere. I looked over to the window, which had a perfect view of Venice beach, I went out onto the small balcony overlooking the beach, I was instantly in love with the view, the light golden sand, the crystal blue water, beautiful! Unfortunately, my good mood was about to be disturbed. Peeta comes to join me on the balcony and says, "Katniss. I really hate to say this but I don't think it's going to work out between us anymore."  
"What do you mean?" I am completely bewildered. Why is Peeta saying this?  
"Well, the reason is... the reason is..." He broke off.  
"What's the reason? Come on, Peeta, out with it." I'm starting to feel a bit suspicious of him now.  
"Yeah...Ummmmm...The reason is...well...I kind of had this feeling between me and Delly at the farewell party and ummmm...I kissed her."  
"WHAT?!" I'm completly taken aback by this, "It doesn't sound like such a big problem or is there something you're not telling me?"  
"Uh, yeah. We kind of hooked up and I felt this spark, you know and...I'd alsoe been seeing her before the party aswell, that's why she showed up, she'd come down from Germany a few weeks ago and that's when I started meeting up with her. It wasn't like dating at first but that's kind of what it turned into. Katniss, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done those things, I feel really bad." He looked genuinely sorry but that just wasn't gonna cut.  
"You know what?" I trying really hard to conceal my anger, "I get that you are sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to breakup with you."  
"Yeah, I guess," He starts running his hand through his hair, "but, Katniss, just so you know, you're still important to me no matter what"  
"OK. Now can you please just go or I'm gonna try to kill you or something stupid like that, I just can't stand the sight of you right now." I clench my hands into fists to keep me from hitting something or someone. Peeta turns, and leaves the room, running his hands through his hair again. When he closes the hotel room door behind him, I start crying, I run to my bed and hug my pillow close to my chest and cry until there are no more tears left.  
"You OK?" I look up to see Cato looking down at me, a concerned look on his face.  
"No. I'm an emotional wreck right now."  
Cato sits down on the bed next to me, "What happened?" He looked genuinely caring, "Can you tell me, or is it too personal?"  
So I proceed to tell him everything, and when I'm finished he takes me in his arms and hugs me, tightly. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Cato puts arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"He did WHAT?!" Johanna is practically screaming right into my ear.  
"He cheated on me, so I broke up with him." I'm actually quite over Peeta now, I've moved on seeing as he apparently had while we were dating.  
"Not Peeta! Cato!" Why is Johanna of all people interested in my love life all of a sudden?  
"We made out." I have to admit Cato was a REALLY good kisser, better than Peeta actually I guess Cato just has more experience considering he's practically a playboy.  
"Was he good?" Glimmer pipes in suddenly  
Good?! He was great! More than great! But I think it's best not to elaborate too much. So I answer simply, "Yeah, I guess."  
"Oh, OK." Glimmer looks somewhat disappointed.  
"Anyway! Enough about me. Let's hit the town!"  
"Yeah! Let's get ready to go!" I'm so glad Johanna was not yelling in my ear just then.

We ready ourselves in a frantic rush, mini skirts and dresses flying every which way I narrowly avoided being hit in the face several times by the flying clothes.  
Finally, we're ready to go. I had somehow gotten into a really cute forest green mini dress with gold stilettos, Johanna was wearing a very short black dress with black heel-less high heel studded ankle booties, Glimmer was wearing trademark poofy pink mini dress with strappy silver heels, Clove wears An orange mini skirt with a black halter top and odd shoes, one orange and one black, Annie was in a green dress with white polka dots and green strappy heels.****

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I really wanted to update coz I kind of abandoned you guys. I should hopefully be able to update some time later this week if the internet doesn't start playing up a lagging and being a biatch.  
~Cupcakez4Peeta :3


End file.
